


Larga vida a este amor

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Hurt Steve McGarrett, M/M, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Siblings, Two Fathers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Mi propia continuación del final del INCREÍBLE  séptimo capítulo de la décima temporada. Gracias Alex por semenjante maravilla, por querer tanto a tu personaje y por conocerle aún mejor. SPOILER del séptimo capítulo de la décima temporada.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 9





	Larga vida a este amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii 5.0 no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese a estas altura Danny y Steve estarían casados.

**LARGA VIDA A ESTE AMOR**

Tan solo 48 horas después de aterrizar, tan solo 48 horas después de que, de nuevo él fuera a buscarlo, se encontraban delante de una tumba recién escapada para enterrar a alguien que se suponía murió hacia ya casi 30 años.

Situado en un discreto segundo plano pero siempre protegiendo su espalda el detective Danny Williams se preguntaba cuándo la vida dejaría de ser tan cruel con el, por fin reconocido, gran amor de su vida. 

A su lado, guardando silencio se encontraban sus hijos. Grace se había negado en redondo, como su hermano a que el moreno se enfrentase a aquel día sin ellos. Aún resonaban en su cerebro las palabras de su hija; “queremos ayudarte a proteger su corazón, Danno. Déjanos estar junto a él.” Cómo negárselo. 

Notó como la firme espalda del moreno, al lado de la menuda figura de su hermana pequeña, se hundía ligeramente. Sin duda vencido por el peso de los recuerdos, el dolor y la pena. Y entonces les notó dejar sus posiciones. 

Los dos miembros más jóvenes de la familia Williams se movieron suavemente hasta situarse al lado del ex Navy Seal. Vio como Charlie extendía su mano para coger la del hombre y como Grace pasaba su brazo por la cintura de su adorado tío Steve para pasar a apoyar suavemente la cabeza en su hombro derecho.

Otra mano, de piel cobriza se posó sobre el condecorado militar. Nahele intercambió una mirada con la persona a la que, bien sabía el antiguo policía de Jersey, consideraba lo más similar a un padre. 

Él mismo se movió para flanquearlos. 

Su espalda volvió a erguirse mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los de su hermana Mary Ann. 

A pesar de la pena, a pesar de las lágrimas vertidas en las horas previas y apenas contenidas ahora. A pesar de haberse sabido vencido por la vida que dictaminaba los pasos las personas sin tenerlas en cuenta, a pesar de todo eso, esa misma vida le había regalado sin apenas notarlo el mayor tesoro que cualquier ser humano puede obtener.

Una familia. 

Un amor inquebrantable.

* * *

  
  
  


Cerró los párpados recordando las palabras de Danny en aquella habitación de Washington. Cuando amparados en la oscuridad de la noche, protegidos por el calor de las sábanas, porque no, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que el otro durmiera en el sofá, le reveló que llevaba años amándolo. Y que, por mucho que la vida se empeñase en que no sucediese, lo cierto es que estaba convencido de que seguiría siendo así hasta que la muerte les alcanzase.

Se recordaba suspirando y ahogando un sollozo mientras le estrechaba contra sí. 

Se recordaba dejando escapar esas lágrimas cuando él le volvió a hablar.

  * Y hasta que llegue ese día y aunque suceda, jamás, que te quede claro, Mcgarrett, estarás solo. - recordaba como sus labios se habían posado en la piel de su cuello mientras seguía hablando en susurros. - Me tienes y en mi, en mis hijos, en _nuestros hijos_, tienes una familia. No lo olvides. No permitiremos que vuelvas a estar, a sentirte, sólo. - y mientras aspiraba su aroma siguió oyéndole. - Si supieras cuánto te queremos. Si llegases a sentir cuánto te amo. 

Se recordaba levantando la mano que tenía sana para coger la barbilla del otro y sellar con un suave beso la confirmación, la promesa, de que él correspondía de igual e inmensa manera esos sentimientos.

Y le besó, porque sí, descubrió que era la mejor y más bonita manera de callar al rubio. Para dormir, para que llegase el día siguiente y despertar a su lado deseando que aquellas mañanas fueran las que ocuparan cada amanecer del resto de su vida. 

A pesar de que sabía que volverían los días de miedo, de dolor, de sufrimiento. A pesar de que era consciente de ello porque era lo que conllevaba su trabajo y ser quien era, también sabía que nada podría vencerlo.

Les tenía. La vida, sí, esa que dictaminaba los destinos, había decidido que tras toda la oscuridad le esperaba aquel AMOR con mayúsculas. 

Y sí, sabía que a pesar de todo, había ganado. 

Y en aquel momento, aún dando sepultura a su madre, en su rostro asomó una suave sonrisa. 

Las tinieblas se disipaban y la tenue luz de la felicidad comenzó a iluminarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ha surgido tras ver ese capítulo y al escuchar el tema Long live this love de Isaak Danielson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RkkKsTG2JI


End file.
